A wedding fit for them
by rike-with-love
Summary: Author's notes: Okikagu week 2018. Day 7: Song Inspired. Everyone gets the wedding jitters, but is Sougo able to handle his? Romance, humour.


Author's notes: Okikagu week 2018. Day 7: Song Inspired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **A wedding fit for them**

Oh, without my love, I'd be incomplete

And without my love, I'd be all empty

So, without my love, I would not be me

The Crash – Sugared

It was hard to breath, he felt like suffocating. His hands felt itchy, making him want to crawl out of his own skin. Sougo didn't like to be put on the spot like this. Every person in the room was giving him glances and smiles. It felt like they were giving him some kind of approvement. He didn't need anything like that from them. Only one person mattered to him. Her approvement and smile was all he needed.

Sougo loosened up his cravat a little, hoping to ease his growing nervousness. He exhaled deeply. Even the damn suit he was wearing felt too tight, uncomfortable. Sougo saw Hijikata approaching him with a steady step. His presence wasn't what Sougo needed at that moment, not even a little bit.

"Nervous?" Hijikata asked, sporting the same smile like everyone else.

"Shut up Hijibaka-san."

He huffed. "I figured you would be."

Sougo clenched his jaw and turned his back on Hijikata. "I don't know what you're talking about. How about you just go and drop dead already."

Hijikata laughed a little. That was new for Sougo. Was his situation such an amusement for the mayonnaise-freak, he thought. "Sougo, it's completely normal to be a little nervous," Hijikata said and prepared to leave. "Just, don't get cold feet. Otherwise, things could get messy."

Sougo rolled his eyes at Hijikata's words. Why would he get cold feet, he asked himself. Sougo hadn't been this sure about anything in his entire 24 years of life. He just hated the feeling of people watching him, watching them, like they had the right to witness something that was mean to be private.

Sougo stood at the altar, eyes roaming around the church filled with people, some he knew, some he didn't. He didn't see Gintoki anywhere, which made sense. She had told him that both of her dads were going to walk her down the aisle.

She had even ordered him to get a best man, someone to stand by him at the altar, someone to make sure he wouldn't try to escape. He had snorted at her _joke_ , and she had punched him, hard. After that Sougo did as she said and got himself a best man, actually, two. He asked Kondo to be his best man and the gorilla insisted that Hijikata should be one too. After some weepy pleading, Sougo had obliged.

Sougo saw his best men standing a little further away from him, casually chatting with each other. Why he couldn't be like that, all casual and relaxed, Sougo wondered. He wasn't second guessing marrying her, but something felt off. Sougo shoved a hand in his pocket and felt the crumbled piece of paper he had been staring for hours last night. "Tsk." He shoved the paper even deeper and shrugged his arms to get rid of the annoying feeling.

The time was nearing in, the beginning of the ceremony was moments away. Sougo felt more anxious than before, he hated the feeling. He had to do something about it, quickly. And Sougo knew exactly what he had to do, he had to see her. "Oi, Kondo-san! I'll be right back."

Hijikata and Kondo turned to Sougo. "Where are you going Sougo?" Kondo inquired and Hijikata made his way to stand next to the groom.

"Yeah, where are you going Sougo?" Hijikata asked.

Sougo saw what they were thinking, they thought he was going to escape. "Just let me go, I'll be right back," he said, pushing his voice to be as convincing as possible.

Hijikata and Kondo shared a knowing look. "Not gonna happen, Sougo," Hijikata said firmly as Kondo crossed his arms and nodded deeply.

Sougo inhaled deeply to withstand their utter stupidity. If he would want to ditch the wedding, he would be gone already, he wasn't stupid. If his best men weren't going to let him through, he had only one thing left to do. "You morons don't leave me much of a choice here."

Kondo and Hijikata shared another look and Sougo saw his change. The captain tackled both of his superiors down with ease. All those fights with her had thought him a thing or two about sneak attacks and tackling. Sougo ran through the aisle, masterfully ignoring the calls of his best men. As Sougo pushed the church doors open and disappeared from sight, Hijikata grabbed a radiophone. "Everyone, code RED!"

"Yare, yare...I even had faith in Soda-kun."

"WHAT? How dare he do this to my precious daughter?"

"He's mine, I'll kill him."

"No! We insist, let us kill him."

Hijikata sighed deeply at the crazy answers he got. "NO! Our job is not to kill him! Just capture him for god's sake," he said.

"..."

"..."

"Can I kill him afterwards then?"

"Sure...if _she_ doesn't kill him first."

Sougo ran in the hallway of the church, eyes roaming, looking for a way out. He wasn't aware of the code RED that he had triggered. There was going to be a couple of unwanted hinders on his way to her.

Sougo ran into a group of women on the second floor, dressed for the occasion. He stopped on his tracks, sensing trouble coming on his way. Two wielded katanas, two flashed their kunais and one pointed her naginata at him. "What's up bitches?" was Sougo's way to open up their conversation.

"We are the squad RED and we are here to claim your life," Nobume said, her voice being as soft as she was talking about puppies or gardening.

"Nobume-san! We are not to kill him, capturing him was our order," Kyubei said firmly.

"But he's such a dickless coward!" Sarutobi shouted. "He's nothing like Gintoki, his dic-."

"STOP IT Sacchan!" a blushing Tsukuyo screamed.

"Come on now ladies, get it together," Otae said and tightened her grip on her weapon. "Let's do this."

Sougo was surprised, but not even slightly scared of them. He was unarmed and he had no desire to fight with any other woman than his fiancée. There was only one option left, run. "Quit your yapping, I'm spoken for. Don't you ugly, fat-"

"GET HIM!" Otae shouted.

Sougo ducked from the first wave of kunais flying towards him. Nobume and Kyubei attacked from both sides, but Sougo was faster. He dodged and the two samurais clashed swords with each other. Another wave of kunais came and few swings from Otae.

Sougo tried his hardest to find an opening to run while dodging like a mad-man. Then he saw it. Yamazaki was walking towards them and Sougo noticed a huge window right behind him. "YAMAZAKI!" he roared, startling the poor man.

Sougo sprinted towards Yamazaki while dodging kunais and crazy women. "Yes, Okita-taichou!"

"You have a bazooka shoved up your ass, right?" Sougo shouted across the hall.

"I always do captain!" Yamazaki answered, his voice cracking up a bit as Sougo and squad RED was getting closer and closer to him.

"Hey bastard! You'll have my spear shoved up so far in your ass that you can taste the metal" Otae shouted with blood lust in her voice.

"Yamazaki! Shoot that window behind you!" Sougo ordered, almost reaching the badminton champion.

"W-what? Why?"

Sougo ran past Yamazaki, almost reaching the window.

"NOW BAKAZAKI!"

A second later the window shattered up from Yamazaki's bazooka. Almost simultaneously Sougo reached the window and leaped out of it. The church was two stories high and the fall wasn't going to be pretty. As Sougo dropped down from sight, Yamazaki felt horror all over his body. "OKITA-TAICHOU!"

Yamazaki and the entire squad RED rushed to the edge of the huge hole that used to be the window. They saw Sougo on the ground, standing and smiling at them. He was cheerfully flipping his graceful middle finger at the squad of murderous women. "Thanks Zaki! Later!" he said.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Sougo had landed softly on the ground, something he had learned from her. She had tought him to utilize trees, bushes or something like that when falling down. Sougo thanked her in his mind and focused on his mission to get to her. He took a quick look around, recognizing the place to be the back garden of the church. This is the right direction, perfect, he thought.

The squad RED had disappeared from the "window", he figured that they were coming after him from a different direction. Sougo dusted his black suit from all the dirt. He noticed a couple of holes on the jacket. She's not going to like this...he thought.

Sougo started running again, but he didn't get very far. This time he was blocked by a bat-shit crazy idiot, also known as her brother. "Well, well! If it isn't my so-called bro-in-law!" Kamui said with that creepy happy smile of his. "You look like shit."

Sougo slowed down and stopped moving, leaving some distance between them. "You too rat-tail? Why the hell are everyone being so clingy today?"

Kamui snorted. "I'm doing this for my sister, not for you weakling."

Sougo hissed, Kamui still wasn't his favourite person despite almost being part of the same family. "Listen BRO! I have something better to do than looking at your dumb face."

Kamui cocked an eyebrow. "Heh, I'm not sure can I resist killing you...maybe I didn't hear the order correctly," he said and licked his lips, murderous intent dripping from his voice.

"What are these orders everyone are babbling about?" Sougo inquired and frowned his brows.

"Code RED."

"Explain idiot."

"Nope."

Sougo sighed. He was about to explode to Kamui for wasting his time, but he got distracted. Small rocks near him started jumping. Something was coming, something huge. It's them...they're fast, Sougo thought to himself.

"Okay bro! Prepare to die!" Kamui gloated with a smile and jumped at Sougo with his umbrella ready to strike. Again, Sougo knew how to dodge. He had experience with fighting a Yato from countless times. Sougo had fought against her and Kamui separately and once he even agreed to take on both siblings at the same time. Sougo lasted a few good minutes against them, but then he got beaten up so badly that he doesn't want to think about it much.

"BASTARD!" one of the angry women shouted. The squad RED was reaching him. Sougo knew he couldn't win this fight with dodging. This was the right time to use his wit. Kamui kept launching at Sougo, making him the top nuisance to get rid off. Then Sougo saw the answer approaching him with blue hair flying wildly.

"OI! CRAZ-uh, I mean NOBUME!" Sougo yelled and jumped away from Kamui. "Guess what?" Kamui stopped for a second, curious about his opponents shouting.

"Don't speak to me sadistic monster."

"But I have something to tell you, or rather Kamui here has something to tell you!" Sougo said with a grin. Kamui and Nobume locked eyes, each of them feeling equally confused. The squad was only few meters away from Sougo and he needed to start running soon, so went on with his plan.

"It was Kamui who ate all your donuts last night!" (Sougo was actually right, he just thew a lucky guess up in the air). Nobume's eyes flashed, something ignited inside her. The blue-haired samurai charged at the Yato with full speed. They clashed their weapons, and something in Kamui's eyes changed. Sougo recognized it in a heartbeat, it was the same look that he had when he looked at _her_. It was the look of holy-shit-you're-strong-let's-fight-all-day-n-night-long.

Sougo's mission was a success as he had managed to drop two pursuers off his tail. The rest of the squad RED was trying to get Nobume and Kamui off each other.

Sougo ran again, he knew he was almost there. Actually he could see the small building in a small distance, the bride's private house. The pure sight of the building eased his heart greatly.

Unfortunately, Sougo's challenges weren't over just yet. The worst was walking towards him...not one, but two angry daddies. Umibouzu and Gintoki were glaring at him with the intent to kill. Sougo was baffled, why the hell everyone were out to get him. The only thing he was trying to do was-.

"OI!" Gintoki thundered. "Where do you think you're going Sorbet-kun?"

"It's Sougo, Danna, or should I call you Dadda?"

"You better shut up if you want to live another day," Umibouzu warned him.

Sougo rubbed his right temple. How was he supposed to get past these two? Umibouzu was the most feared alien hunter in the whole damn galaxy and Gintoki was even crazier than her brother and father together.

Umibouzu and Gintoki moved closer to him, step by step. Sougo came to the conclusion that shock-value was his only change. So he thought of the most horrendous things to say to a girl's father(s).

"Danna, baldie, there's something I want to get of my chest..." Sougo said and made his face as innocent as possible. Gintoki and Umibouzu swallowed his bait and gave him the change to speak with their hearts open to hear whatever bothered Sougo.

"Sometimes China likes it when I **** **** **** and then **** **** ****, harder each time. Like the other night she **** **** and then I **** ****. Begging me to **** **** **** **** **** whipped cream **** **** **** you know how it is," Sougo said with a straight face, internally cracking up.

Gintoki and Umibouzu transformed instantly into statues. The weren't moving, not even breathing. Sougo's words had transported their souls into the after-life. Another plan, another perfect succession, he thought and smirked.

Sougo ran once again and soon he was near the building. "DON'T DO IT SOUGO! DON'T RUN AWAY!" Hijikata yelled from a distance. Sougo turned around and quickly ducked from a rain of bullets, kunais, katanas, daddy tears and bazooka rockets. The whole damn squad RED was there, almost reaching him. Sougo dashed to the front door of the building and hastily banged the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice said from inside. The door opened. "Huh? Sou-" Kagura managed to say before Sougo rushed them both inside the house and slammed the door close. He locked the door behind him and turned to face her. Kagura had a beautiful white wedding dress on, puffy, princessy, traditional. The sight of her made his heart skip a beat.

Kagura saw him panting heavily, jacket partly ripped, face full of scratches. "You? Wha-" Kagura stuttered with worry, but she was cut of by him holding her. Sougo had hurried to take her in his arms, squeezing her tightly against him. "Oh, what's wrong chihuahua?" she asked and gently let her hands slide around his waist.

"I*mumble mumble*," Sougo...well mumbled against her vermillion hair that was done half-up, half-down.

"What?" Kagura asked with a teasing voice.

Sougo pulled his head back to look into her sparkly blue eyes. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. Sougo cupped her cheeks and looked quite bashful, which was something brand new for Kagura. "I missed you." Kagura's eyes softened, almost teared up. He never said stuff like that to her, which only made this moment that more special.

"Okay, I missed you too," Kagura giggled. "But why are you here-aru? It's bad luck for the groom-"

Kagura's words were cut short by an endless banging on the door. She frowned her brows and glanced at the door. "They have been acting crazy all day...they even tried to stop me from coming here," Sougo said and dropped his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders. "They were talking all kind of nonsense like code RED or something."

"They? Code RED?" Kagura repeated and looked at Sougo straight into his eyes. "But, you were coming here, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? Do you know what this code RED is?" Sougo asked.

Oh, did Kagura knew what code RED was? Well she had invented the code RED so she knew exactly what it meant. "KAGURA-CHAN! OPEN UP!" Umibouzu called from the door.

"Wait here, I'll handle them," Kagura said and passed Sougo, sweetly brushing his arm and shoulder with her hand. He loved those small nuggets of affection she gave him, he was simply addicted to them. Kagura stomped to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door, glanced quickly at Sougo and then went outside, closing the door behind her. Sougo's curiosity woke up from her mysterious behaviour. He decided to eaves-drop through the door.

"Kagura-chan, are you alright?" Otae asked.

"No, I want to know what's going on here, yes?"

"Kagura, I hate to be the one telling you this, but..." Gintoki began.

"But what?"

"Hijikata alarmed us of code RED."

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest, looking mad as hell. The whole squad had to take a step back out of her intimidation. "Well, Mayora. Explain the situation, why did you made the call?" Kagura asked like she was the grand major of an army.

Everyone turned to look at Hijikata. "Me, Sougo and Kondo-san were standing near the altar when Sougo suddenly said that he would be right back," he explained.

"And? What else?"Kagura asked.

Hijikata felt her piercing gaze and he had to swallow. "Sougo didn't tell us where he was going..." he said, his answer making Kagura seem even more frustrated. "Then he tackled us down and ran away."

Every single person went silent, waiting for Kagura's reaction. She took a deep breath, preparing to tell the whole squad a piece of her mind.

"Mayora, are you stupid or did mayonnaise finally melt your brain?" Kagura asked calmly, making Sougo chuckle quietly behind the door. "How does that mean that he's going to ditch our wedding?"

("What...ditch the wedding? Is that what code RED means?")

"Uh, no...but-"

"Shove that but up your butt Hjijbaka!" Kagura shouted, quieting the vice-commander down.

"The code RED was created if the Sadist would try to run away. He's not as stupid as Mayora, he wouldn't say that he had somewhere to be...he would just go, quietly and unnoticed. If he would have wanted to leave...he would be long gone already." Sougo listened, amazed of how well she knew him, and baffled by the purpose of code RED.

Hijikata felt embarrassed by his lack of trust in Sougo. "Kagura-chan, I'm sure Toshi was trying his best," Kondo said and patted the vice-commander's back. Kagura knew that he did try, she just got carried away by her emotions.

"I guess..." she said. With that a calm atmosphere started to form slowly around Kagura and her squad.

"Kagura," Kamui called all of a sudden.

"Mmh?"

"Can I still kill him?"

"..."

"..."

"...everyone, run," Gintoki whispered.

Kagura went full bridezilla on everyone, making each and every one of them escape from her wrath. She was ready to forgive the false alarm of code RED, but the sugestion of harming her fiancée even further pushed her off the edge.

Kagura returned inside, eyes searching for Sougo. "Sadist? Where are you?" she called and walked into the small kitchen of the house. He wasn't there. "Hey, Sadist! Everyone's gone already!" Kagura said and decided to look from the bedroom.

There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes fixated on the empty wall in front of him, arms resting on his knees, hands crossed under his chin.

There was something wrong, she could tell right away, rather anyone could tell. Kagura hurried next to him. "Hey?" No answer, eyes not wavering from the wall. She squeezed his thigh. "Look at me, yes."

Sougo's gaze shifted to her. His eyes were watery, not teary, but almost. Kagura could see he was very upset about something. "Sougo, what's wrong?" He sniffed once and breathed through his mouth, trying to speak up. Kagura pulled his face gently to see hers. "Tell me."

"The code RED...did you..." Sougo stopped in middle of a sentence to take a breath. He cleared out his throat. "Did you think that I would leave you at the altar?"

His eyes were so serious that it hurt her heart, ripping it apart to tiny strings. Kagura felt awful, why did she even think that he would do something like that. Then she remembered why the code RED even came to be.

"I, uh. I just..." Kagura mumbled, making Sougo feel physically sick. He didn't understand where she had gotten such an absurd idea. "Well, you've been acting weird. As our wedding were getting closer you seemed to become more anxious."

"That's true," Sougo said, because it was true. Kagura pushed her hands to her puffy lap, his answer slightly startling her. "I'm really anxious and nervous, I felt like I was suffocating in that church, all the people were ogling at me. So annoying."

"So you don't want to get married. Okay...okay..." Kagura said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Sougo scooted closer to her. "What does my anxiety has to do with marrying you?" as soon as the question rolled off his lips, he heard how dumb he sounded. "Dammit, that came out wrong."

Kagura looked away from him, still uncertain of his willingness to marry her. "Then say it better, yes."

Sougo got off the bed and kneeled in front of her, finding the eye contact he so desperately had missed. "I want to marry you Kagura, there's no doubt in my mind." Her heart fluttered at his words. Even her toes curled up in her white high-heels.

Kagura cupped his cheeks and smiled sweetly. "Then why are you such a nervous pile of jelly?"

"I hate the wedding," he said. Kagura's eyes widened and her nostrils vibrated.

"What? Are you saying I did a bad job at planning it? Oh, you better take that back or I'll-" she muttered and pushed Sougo's cheeks together, making him a balloon fish.

Sougo took her hands of her face and cupped them in his hands. His hold was tender, it calmed her down immediately. "I mean I hate the whole idea of a big wedding. I hate it when people stare at you, looking all happy and proud, like they knew something about our relationship," he explained, grunting at times.

"Are you that shy chihuahua?" she teased.

"No, I just think that some things should be private, you know?"

Kagura was stunned. Mr. Attention was suddenly being very coy, but she found it very cute. "Things like what?" she asked with a little twinkle in her eye.

Sougo sighed a little and digged his pocket a bit. He picked out a crumbled piece of paper and presented it to Kagura. "Things like these."

"Old papers?"

"No! These are my vows I wrote to you."

Kagura's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting him to write vows, they hadn't even talked about it. She thought they were going to go with those simple 'I dos'. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't write anything," she confessed, feeling so disappointed in herself.

"Oh it's okay," Sougo said and ripped the paper apart, making Kagura gasp. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"Haha, yeah...good. Now I never know what you wrote. It's fine, I didn't need to know. It's only fair since I didn't even-"

"Did you honestly think I didn't memorize my vows?" His question stopping her rambling completely.

Kagura wiggled a little from side-to-side, she was like a kid who wanted her birthday present right away. Sougo read her like a book. "Do you, maybe want to hear them?"

Kagura looked up and acted like she didn't care. "Whatever, do as you like."

Sougo shook his head and cleared his throat again. Kagura's smile went from radiant to nirvana. It really didn't matter what he was going to say, Kagura knew she was going to cry.

"Kagura, (her breath hitched as he only got her name out of his mouth) I just wanted to tell you, that you are my partner, my perfect counterpart, my matching puzzle piece, my tabasco sauce." (giggling)

"I don't want to go back to that life, when you weren't there with me. (she squeaked adorably) Since we were mere brats beating each other up, I knew you were something special. You gave my broken heart the aid I needed, you filled the emptiness I had in me." (Please stop already...*starts crying)

"Almost there," Sougo said and continued.

"Most importantly, I can be myself around you. I don't need to be tough, thou I am, hehe (stupid). I can share everything with you, and I love that. I guess I only have one thing left to say. I love you with all of my heart. My China, my Kagura, My love."

Kagura's back fell down on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Sougo got up to check up on her. "China?" he called as he hovered over her. Kagura covered her eyes, unable to hide her face that was red as her favourite cheongsam. "Did you like it?"

Kagura slammed her hands on his neck. "Did I like it? What a stupid ass question," she huffed and pulled him into a deep kiss. Feeling her lips again, it felt perfect for Sougo. (He actually got love-sick from just one night of separation from Kagura. They tried to do the traditional one night apart before the wedding day).

After the kiss she wiped away her tears. "I loved it, you were like some freaking poet."

Sougo smiled and climbed off her. She sat up too and nudged closer to him. "Now that was some mushy shit," he joked, making her laugh a little. Then he got a little quiet.

"Those are the things I don't want everyone to see or hear, but if you want, I'll read them at the altar."

"Don't," Kagura said without hesitation. "I don't want anyone else to hear them, your vows."

Sougo looked at her, amazed by her reaction. "Those words are only for me, so let's keep it that way, yes," Kagura said happily. Sougo thought that could he even love her more. Yes, yes he could.

"Speaking of altar, we better get going. Everyone's waiting," Sougo said and glanced at Kagura. She had a very focused look on her face. Then, all of a sudden, something lit up in her eyes. "What's that look China?"

Kagura turned to him with the most beautiful shit-eating grin on her face. "I have an idea on how to make this wedding more fitting for us," Kagura said and excitedly clapped her hands together.

"I'm all ears."

Kagura stood between her two fathers, heart jumping from joy and a smile to match that feeling. Gintoki and Umibouzu both offered their arms to her and she gladly accepted. "Are you ready Kagura?" Gintoki asked with a kind smile.

She took in a calming breath. "Yeah-aru."

The church doors opened and all the guests stood up for the bride. Kagura examined all the people staring at her, some were a little teary eyed, some were nodding and smiling with all their heart. Kagura enjoyed the attention, but she didn't really need it. There was only one smile she truly wanted and it was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Sougo had seen her dress already, but it didn't matter. Watching her walk to him, smiling and shining like the sun, it was enough to take his breath away. He didn't even bother to think how lame it was to feel so gooey. Kagura hugged both Gintoki and Umibouzu before she stepped on to the altar to stand with him, face to face.

The guests sat down and finally the ceremony began. The priest spoke about love, his words made one delicate flower(gorilla) tear up, he was so damn proud of Okita. Gintoki and Shinpachi fought their hardest to keep a normal face, but Kagura saw how their lips were trembling. They were happy for Kagura, despite her strange taste in men.

"Now, this lovely couple here, this would be the time to read your vows." Kagura leaned to whisper something into the priests ear. He had a somewhat disappointed look on his face, yet understanding. The priest cleared his throat. "So, this couple doesn't want to share any words of their own, so we'll proceed to the next part.

Couple of the quests look a little bit surprised, but luckily got over it pretty quickly. "Now, does anyone have something against this union, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Sougo didn't even spare a look at the guests, but Kagura did. No-one in the crowd seemed to do or say anything...but there indeed was someone wanting to say something.

Kamui was a stubborn sadistic bastard, just like the groom was. A good brother wanted something better for his sister, and this was his time to shine and save the day, save Kagura from marrying an idiotic sadist. The vermillion-haired man smiled and was about to get up.

Someone grabbed his braid and pulled him back to his seat without no-one noticing. Kamui turned around to look, who had such a grip of his hair. Apparently Sougo and Kagura weren't the only blue and reddish eyes combo. Kamui's ocean blue eyes studied the red-eyed woman keeping him in place. She acted like she didn't even notice him, making Kamui's interest pique even higher. "The donut girl. Nobume, was it?" he whispered quietly.

The ceremony moved to the final part. The priest had so many beautiful things to say, speaking about undying love, speaking about the great power it had. Kondo sobbed against Hijikata's shoulder. Shinpachi's purity glasses were soaking wet with tears and Gintoki wiped his runny nose to Umibouzu's formal cape.

"...and finally. Kagura, do you want to take this man to be your husband through ups and downs?"

Kagura's face dropped to another level. She almost looked like Gintoki with her deadfish-eyes. "...sure..." was her enthusiastic answer.

"O-okay. And then, Okita Sougo, do you want to take this woman to be your wife through ups and downs?"

Sougo looked pretty much like himself. Deadpanning the house down like a champion. "...whatever..." was his romantic answer.

The priest hadn't heard such answers from anyone before. He figured that the marriage was arranged from the lack of emotion.

"Well then, I'll pronounce you husband and wife, Sougo, you may kiss your bride."

Kagura stuck out her tongue at him and Sougo pulled down one of his lower eyelids. How truly romantic way to seal a marriage. A lot of guests sighed loudly, many of them even expecting something like this from them.

Kagura covered her mouth to muffle her own laughter. Her cracking up made Sougo smirk too. Then she quickly grabbed his hand. The wedding march started to play and Kagura pulled Sougo to run with her. He followed her without hesitating. Both Kagura and Sougo thought they had managed to act like they didn't care about their wedding.

To their defeat...

...their genuine smiles gave them out as they ran together out of the church.

"Ah, young love," Gintoki said quietly.


End file.
